iwvtfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 48- Tut Tut Shush
The episode opens with Posht's hand crackling, Cassian, Olash, and Ylldove in the center of the room (in Valera form), and Yarfik outside the door. Yarfik breaks down the door and combat begins. Yarfik casts compelled duel and Posht fails her safe. Cassian tries to talk her down. Olash readies herself for a fight. Valera casts Tosh's hideous laughter and Posht saves. Posht casts lightning bolt, hitting everyone. Cassian hits Posht with a geyser from the decanter of endless water. Yarfik attempts to cast hold person, and Cassian attempts to cast dissonant whispers. Olash swings with Misery, but Posht's form shimmers with a mirror image and causes Olash to miss. Valera splits her eldrich blast and one of the blasts hits Posht. Posht hits Olash with a thunderwave and flies 10 feet to the side using her sorceress ability. Yarfik tries to talk to her, claiming that Valera is under his protection and asking to parlay. Cassian attempts to cast suggestion and fails. Olash hits her with a javelin, Posht casts hellish rebuke, and Olash's bonus attack javelin misses. Valera hits with an eldrich blast. Posht casts a spell and surrounds Yarfik and Valera with blackness, then Yarfik casts dispel magic. He again tells everyone to retreat and stop fighting. Cassian also declares this a fighting retreat. Olash begins to run out the door. Valera casts Eldrich blast, which Yarfik tries to block, though Valera hits anyway. Posht hits Yarfik with a thunderwave and then moves again. As she lands, Cassian looses an arrow that hits her in the neck and knocks her unconscious. Yarfik heals Olash and then stabilizes Posht with spare the dying. Cassian takes the one remaining greater healing potion and Yarfik pulls Posht's body into the back room. A goliath guard appears in the doorway and demands to know what is going on. Cassian claims that there has been an attack and Ylldove disguises herself as Posht to dissuade her attention. She attempts to calm the guard with "tut tut shh." She remains incredulous, tells VDAS she wants them out in the morning, and then leaves, saying she's going to post more guards at their inn. The party debates where to spend the night. Ylldove continues disguising herself as Posht while Yarfik goes to find a carpenter to fix the door. A passerby gives him directions to Brushgamble's. Cassian confirms their support of Ylldove and also asks to hear her story. She agrees to do so when they are in a more appropriate location. Yarfik attempts to convince and bargain with the shopkeep at Brushgamble's. She offers to give him boards and deal with it in the morning. She offers to fix it for 400 gold and Yarfik declines. Back at the guild house, Olash figures out that the bond between Liebchen and Posht is closer than just that of a pet and owner. Olash casts speak with animals to try to sooth Liebchen. He calls her a "bad woman," Valera a "fake" and Cassian a "bad man." She offers to let him see Posht in the morning and he curls up on top of the bookcase. Valera goes into the back room to search Posht, and notices that it is a cloak of displacement. She decides to keep it. Cassian drapes a curtain over the door and the group stays to rest at the guild house.